The Princess and The Ugly
by Cho-aiako
Summary: Sua missão está fracassada, sua vida em perigo... Numa noite proibida, o mais profundo desejo pecaminoso se liberta!


_Sinopse: Numa noite iluminada pelas estrelas e lua, uma jovem ninja se preparava para uma missão noturna. Nessa missão se perde entre as muitas arvores da floresta. Estando cada vez mais perto do perigo, sua mente trabalha a favor do medo que seu coração transmite. Um encontro inesperado ocorre. Entre o medo, angustia, pavor se descobre o amor que nasce do ódio. A princesa de Konoha e o vilão do mundo shinobi, juntos descobrem o verdadeiro sentido da frase "o proibido é mais gostoso" e fazem valer à pena esse único encontro, onde o amor se demonstra capaz de quebrar qualquer barreira... Até mesmo a barreira do desprezo!'_

_Sua missão está fracassada, sua vida em perigo... Numa noite proibida, o mais profundo desejo pecaminoso se liberta!_

Cap. 1 – Único.

A noite de Konoha estava bonita como de costume, o céu sendo iluminado pelas estrelas, as nuvens não existiam para o desgosto de Shikamaru. Uma linda jovem admirava aquela bela paisagem que lhe era proporcionada, o vento que corria pela aquela região, lhe batia contra o rosto, fazendo assim seus belos e longos cabelos louros voarem. Seus olhos brilhavam, sendo iluminados pela Lua.

"preparados?" perguntou Shikamaru se preparando para inicio a missão.

"sempre estamos" disse Ino saindo em disparada à frente de seus colegas de time.

Era a mais rápida da equipe, sua habilidade era incrível, porém Shikamaru era rápido e hábil também e muito mais inteligente que a loira, já Chouji só sabia de uma coisa: comer.

Com habilidade os jovens ninjas iam passando por entre as arvores saltando sobre seus galhos. A floresta estava escura, as folhas das arvores tomavam para si toda a iluminação da estrelas. Os jovens calados continuavam a percorrer seus caminhos, quando Ino resolve se expressar.

"Shikamaru, ainda não nos revelou qual a tal missão" disse sem para seus saltos sobre as árvores, porem não tinha nenhuma resposta "Shikamaru" repetiu assustada "Chouji"

Parou de saltar, pulando no chão da floresta, deu uma volta à procura de seus colegas, porém a pouca iluminação fez com que não os encontrasse. Começou a caminhar de vagar, seu coração estava acelerado, sua respiração pesada. Seus instintos ninja lhe alertava sobre o perigo próximo. O chakra cada vez mais perto, deixa bastante claro que não era um ninja qualquer.

Respirou fundo, tentando controlar o medo que lhe invadia a alma:

"Quem esta ai?" Perguntou

A expressão determinada, a alma derretendo-se de medo, quando ele apareceu...

Olhou dentro de seus olhos azuis, mas não ousou fazer um único movimento de ataque, ela poderia ter continuado assim... Mas cometeu o erro de tentar desafiá-lo.

"Uchiha Itachi" pronuciou desafiadora "e eu me corroendo de medo"

"acha que não deve ter medo de mim Yamanaka?!" disse ele aparecendo atrás da garota, pressionando uma kunai contra seu pescoço, a voz soava sedutoramente, o hálito quente batia contra sua nuca e seus corpos estavam perigosamente colados "é melhor que tenha"

**Voe por todo mar e volte aqui**

**Voe por todo mar e volte aqui**

**Pro meu peito.**

O medo mais uma vez tomou conta da kunoishi, mas sua expressão ainda era de determinação. Lentamente Itachi foi tirando a kunai do pescoço da garota, ao sentir-se livre, Ino rapidamente se distanciou. Ele a olhou profundamente, por alguns instantes ficaram calados, somente o contado visual.

"odeio ter que admitir, mas ela é perfeita" pensou enquanto a olhava.

Aos poucos se aproximou da ninja, quando seus corpos estavam juntos novamente e suas respirações pesadas se mesclavam, sua razão já não falava, mas seu coração lhe mandava: beije-a. Sem muito pensar, obedeceu levando seus lábios até os chamativos lábios da garota a sua frente, ao encostarem-se, perdeu todo seu juízo, como se aquele beijo fosse o caminho para seu inferno.

Ino, também sem raciocínio algum, enlaçou seu pescoço, juntando-se ao corpo do homem sedutor a sua frente e Itachi a enlaçou pela cintura, a puxando mais para si.

O ar já lhes faltava, mas não ligavam. Aquele beijo os levou á uma viagem sem volta, precisavam de mais um do outro. A mais pura luxuria ecoava pela floresta. Itachi lentamente foi tirando a blusa da ninja.

**Se você for, vou te esperar**

**Com o pensamento que só fica em você**

**Aquele dia, um algo mais**

**Algo que eu não poderia prever**

A mente de Ino falava: não faça isso, mas seu coração gritava: se entregue a esse amor proibido. Sem pensar tirou a capa e a blusa de Itachi, deixando o tórax definido do sedutor homem à mostra e logo depois sua calça.

As faixas que cobriam o corpo de Ino, caíram, escorregando pelo seu corpo, levando junto delas sua saia, deixando o belo corpo da loira a mostra.

Itachi ao ver o corpo da garota, se derreteu em pura malicia, não agüentando, aproximou-se da garota, abocanhando um de seus seios, roubando um gemido baixo da jovem ninja. Subiu os lábios, deixando rastros de saliva por onde passava sua boca, parou em seu pescoço, depositando leves beijos e por ultimo um chupão para deixar sua marca na garota.

Aos poucos o sedutor ninja a deitou nas folhas caídas no chão. Ino, com os olhos fechados, experimentava de suas mais impuras fantasias.

Itachi depositava leves beijos por todo seu corpo, chegando a sua virilha depositando vários beijos naquela região, a provocando.

Ino gemia discretamente, segurando-se ao Maximo, quando Itachi encaixou sua língua em sua femilinidade, roubando assim um gemido alto da jovem.

**Você passou perto de mim**

**Sem que eu pudesse entender**

**Levou os meus sentidos todos pra você**

**Mudou a minha vida e mais**

Uma rachada de vento passou naquele lugar, fazendo as flores voarem sobre seus corpos. Itachi estava sentindo prazer ao ouvir os gemidos de Ino.

"eu também quero Ino" disse com Voz roca e sedutora.

Não precisava de mais palavras para Ino entender o que ele queria, ao mudar de posição, não demorou a chegar sua masculinidade, colocando-o em sua boca, fazendo movimentos com as boca e com as mãos, arrancando gemidos roucos e baixos de Itachi.

Itachi já não podia se conter, puxou Ino para cima, ficando por cima da jovem e cuidadosamente a penetrou, esperou até que a expressão de dor sumisse do rosto da garota e começou com estocadas lentas, aumentando a velocidade conforme os gemidos de Ino.

Palavras não eram precisas naquele momento mágico, seus corpos falavam tudo que era necessário e suas ações e atitudes expressavam seus pensamentos.

**Pedi ao vento pra trazer você aqui**

**Morando nos meus sonhos e na minha memória**

**Pedi ao vento pra trazer você pra mim**

**Vento traz você de Novo**

Sabiam que aquela seria a única vez que provariam do pecado, primeira e ultima vez. Sabiam também que iriam querer mais do fruto proibido, mas sabiam que nenhum dos dois trocariam suas vidas para viver essa louca paixão.

Os gemidos de Ino ecoavam por toda a floresta. Ela sabia que sua missão havia sido fracassada, mas tinha valido a pena, viver mesmo que só uma única vez, essa paixão.

E foi ali, em meio a floresta que se viveram a mais linda historia de amor, como testemunha o vento, que sobrava em seus ouvidos e que sempre os faria lembrar que já amaram alguém loucamente. O vento, que traria um ao outro a qualquer momento, qualquer dia.

**O Vento faz do meu mundo um novo**

**E voe por todo o mar e volte aqui**

**E voe por todo o mar e volte aqui**

**Pro meu peito...**


End file.
